Passion
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: One passionate night in New York. Crossover: Smallville/Gossip Girl. Serena Van der Woodson/Oliver Queen


Passion

By tenshi noyo ryu taiga

Gossip Girls/Smallville Crossover

Serena and Chuck are both over the age of 18 and this can easily take place before Oliver went to Smallville and met Lois Lane or after. ONE SHOT!

Summary- One passionate night in New York.

* * *

"Passion"

He had never seen anyone like her. Sure, he had been to many, _many_ clubs and had met many more women than said amount of clubs, but none were as… stunning.

Dancing in the midst of a thrumming crowd was a tall, leggy blonde. Not that unusual for Oliver Queen. What was unusual for him was the way in which she was dancing. Her legs were tight with power as she dipped and swayed in beat, not necessarily with the music, but with her own rhythm. Her arms were waving crazily, pumping in the air, weaving through her hair, stroking down her body, with no discernible rhyme or reason; no pattern at all. Her hips swayed from side to side with the music, not in a seductive motion as most women danced, but in true movement with the loud thrum of drums. One word described this fiery, passionate woman and that word was wild.

She was primal in her very movements, even in the gasping breaths she took as he body exerted itself fiercely. Her lips were painted a glimmering pink, eyes rimmed with purposely smudged eyeliner and thick, black mascara, but her eyes were closed, her lips parted with deep heaving breaths and cheeks flushed with blood. Oliver had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Lovely, isn't she?" A deep voice asked from behind him. Oliver turned around to see Chuck Bass, the man he was supposed to meet.

"Very," Oliver responded neutrally as he held out his hand.

Chuck smirked and shook it before setting down his drink and sitting at the small table beside Queen, "So, what do you think?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"It's… amazing," Oliver nodded, eyes sweeping the roaring club.

"Thank you, though I'm unsure how much of that is my doing or simply the people here," Chuck smirked as he took a sip of his scotch.

Oliver looked at him neutrally, causing Chuck to purse his lips and nod in respect before turning his eyes back to the woman Oliver had been watching.

"I suppose if anyone were to catch my attention, she would most certainly be the one to do it," Chuck spoke huskily as he lustily eyed the still dancing blonde.

Oliver's lips tightened almost invisibly, but to the well trained eye of Chuck Bass, it might as well been a full on flinch of anger.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Chuck raising his hand and waving down one of the scantily clad brunette waitresses. He had her lean down so that he could whisper something in her ear and then, just as soon as she had appeared, the waitress had disappeared again into the moving depths of the crowd.

Queen raised an eyebrow in peaked interest but gave up and continued looking at the blonde dancer when Chuck successfully ignored him, giving nothing away. Not a minute later, the waitress reappeared, this time by the dancer. The brunette reached out an arm and laid it on the dancer's shoulder, successfully stopping the blonde's movements. The waitress then leaned over and whispered something in the blonde's ear causing her to look up and connect eyes directly with Chuck. Oliver looked over at Chuck for a reaction or a sign of some sort. All he received was a raised scotch glass in the blonde's direction and the dancer's scowl as she reluctantly made her way up the stairs toward the duo.

"I thought it would be nice to introduce you," Chuck explained smoothly as they both took in the sight of the blonde's long legs as she maneuvered up the winding steel stairway.

"Chuck," The melodious sound of the dancer crashed over Oliver in waves.

"Oliver Queen, this is Serena Van der Woodson," He gestured with his scotch between the two of them, causing Serena's eyes to finally drift away from Chuck to the blonde at his side, "Serena, you seem to have picked up quite the admirer," Chuck smirked as he sipped at his drink.

"Nice to meet you," Oliver extended his hand.

"Are you friends?" She asked as she gestured toward the now silent Chuck before taking the shake and then sitting down.

"I'm here about possibly buying this club," Oliver responded.

Serena's head whipped around as she stared at Chuck in shock, "You're selling? I thought you said this is your new Victrola?"

"It is, but you know me. Once I'm finished with something, I must start again with new… influences," He said as he stared lustily at a passing girl causing Serena to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, Chuck. Is there something else you wanted, other than for me to meet your new business associate," She mocked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there was," Chuck responded, attention back on her. He nodded his head at someone behind her, but before she could turn around, the waitress from earlier was setting a sandwich in front of her, "Eat. I know how you get after a night of drinking and… exertion. You need something in that stomach of yours," Chuck smirked.

Serena stared at Chuck before smiling and letting the sexual innuendo go in favor of digging into the sandwich laid before her.

"Grilled truffle and cheese," Chuck explained to a confused Oliver, "Her favorite."

"I see," Oliver nodded as he wondered exactly what kind of relationship ran between these two.

Serena, seeing the question in his eyes responded as she pushed the plate containing the other half of the sandwich toward Chuck, who compliantly took a bite, "He's my step-brother. We used to date a long time ago, but now we're only friends… sometimes," She smiled before ripping off a piece of her sandwich and popping it into her mouth. Oliver's mouth dried up as Serena's eyes closed and she moaned at the taste.

"Like I said, she gets a certain way after drinking and exertion," Chuck smirked, "I'll leave the two of you to talk…"

* * *

An hour later had Serena gasping at the suction on the meeting of her neck and her collar bone. She wrapped her right leg harshly against Oliver's hip, smirking in satisfaction at his grunt of pleasure that came with the friction the movement caused. In retaliation, Oliver moved across her neck and then up to her lips, lingering just over her lips causing Serena's eyes to flutter open. Her dark green met his bright equally green eyes. The two looked incredibly similar, reflected in the mirror across from where they leaned against the elevator's doors. Both were tall, blonde and statuesque with a bright, shining green stare. They both wore incredibly expensive designer clothes and wore it without bringing attention to the hundreds, maybe even thousands spent on that one outfit alone.

With Serena's vivid eyes locked into a passionate gaze with Oliver's, Oliver slowly lowered his lips to rest gently on top of hers. They kissed intimately before the ring of the elevator landing on the correct floor interrupted them. They separated and locked hands as they walked toward Oliver's hotel room.

Serena smiled widely as she pushed Oliver harshly on top of his large bed, rumpling the immaculate sheets. It seemed like the minute they walked through the penthouse's doors, their fiery passion from before was re-ignited and composure was lost in a heated flurry of ripped clothing and tossed undergarments.

Serena gasped harshly as her head was thrown back at the wild sensations running through her body. She moaned as she rode Oliver's muscled body harder. She ran her hands over his etched muscles, smiling as she felt each one flex at her heated touch. Serena gasped as he shifted up to capture her lips in a kiss, simultaneously causing his pelvic bone to mash against her clit. Serena's hand moved up from where they were smoothing over his pectorals to grasp at his shoulders as she came down once, twice, three more times before finally shuddering in orgasm.

Oliver grit his teeth at the feel of her tight around him. Normally, he prided himself on waiting until at least the second orgasm before letting himself go, but between watching her sensual movements at the club and the passionate, almost exhibitionist foreplay in the limo, lobby and then elevator, he knew he couldn't hold out for her to come again. He wrapped his hands tight against her hips before pumping two more times and then letting go.

The two collapsed backward from their upright position onto the fluffy bed below them. A few minutes later, Serena slipped off allowing Oliver to roll off the condom and throw it in the bin next to the bed. She snuggled into his side, tall enough that her head fit perfectly against the slight hollow of his shoulder joint.

The next morning, Oliver woke up to a mostly cold bed and a long list of missed calls from both friends and employees informing him of a crisis in Metropolis that needed his immediate attention. He packed up and left New York that very day, but not before sending a single bloomed dark red rose to the residence of one Serena Van der Woodson. After all, red meant passion and Oliver had never experienced anything as passionate as that one night. The night he experienced for himself the true Wild Child of New York and the conniving ways of her equally wild, step-brother Chuck Bass. Oliver Queen signed the check for the purchase of the club two days later, just as Chuck knew he would.


End file.
